Sex on the Beach
by Jlargent
Summary: *Not a lemon* Shortly after the Shinobi Bon Dance Hikage meets someone from her past that she would never have thought to meet again.


**Sex on the Beach.**

 **Written By Jlargent.**

 _Me: Well here we are with another one-shot story, yeah you see I lost a bet with Animedevilluvzyuri (Great author by the way, I highly recommend him and he LOVES it when you annoy him with Collab ideas. I kid I kid, but seriously check his work out.) and this is the result. I do not own Senran Kagura in any shape or form typical disclaimers apply so leave all complaints at the door. Just to warn you though the majority of this story is purely head canon so take it as it is._

Hikage's POV

 _Why exactly do they call it a "Sex on the beach" if it doesn't actually happen?_ I idly thought as I lay back in a deck chair with a fruity beverage in my hand listening to the ocean waves as they gently crash against the sandy beach, it's been a couple of days after Ryoki was sent to the afterlife and that we had to participate in the Shinobi Bon Dance all over again, but since it pretty much ended in a four-way tie between the groups the overseers of the festival had to make preparations which means until it starts up the groups are taking advantage of the impromptu vacation.

When I saw Ryoki move on I could not help but think back to when I was ten years old, the day that I lost the closest thing to a mother that I had ever had _Hinata_ I thought sadly her body was mutilated and shoved into a dumpster. Thinking back on that day I realize that Hinata was killed by a shinobi who and why was pretty obvious, the rival gang that was killing our gang hired them, and Hinata paid the price for it. It wasn't seven years later that Rin-Sensei found me and offered me a chance to become a shinobi.

"It's been a long time Hikage." A voice spoke forcibly ripping me from my thoughts _It can't be..._ I thought, I quickly sat up and turned my head towards the voice forcing me to spill my drink onto the sand, and there in front of me was Hinata. Her short dark red colored hair reminiscent of Homura's Crimson Mode and her deep amethyst colored eyes were unmistakable. And for the first time in seven years I started to cry.

"H-how?" I was stuttering as Hinata came forward and hugged me. No words were spoken, to be honest I don't think that there would be any words to describe how I felt at that moment, and I was confused at the number of suppressed emotions that were pouring out of me after seeing Hinata again. After what seemed like hours we separate with tears streaming down our eyes.

"It's good to see you Kage-chan." Hinata said calling me by the nickname she gave me all those years ago.

"How are you here? You're not a shinobi." I said fearing that this was a cruel trick.

Hinata gave a light laugh "Actually I was, I attended Hebijo like you did but one night while I was on a mission the enemy got a lucky shot in and effectively ended my career as a ninja. I really didn't have anything to fall back on thinking that I would be a lifer." She said.

"So, all this time you were a ninja? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked her feeling slightly hurt.

She shrugged her shoulders "Would it have really mattered if I was or not? It was a part of my life that I could not return to so I decided to focus on the gang and making sure they survived." She answered with a thoughtful look in her eyes "For a while things were great but somewhere along the way I started seeing the gang as a family and that led me to feeling an emptiness in my heart, like I was missing something. So, imagine my surprise when I found an eight-year old girl wandering the streets with an emotionless expression on her face as some older kids were hassling her. Somehow, I knew then that she would fill that void that needed to make me whole." She tells me.

I could not help but shed some tears at the memory of that day, it was shortly after I ran away from the orphanage and not five hours after I left was I being harassed by some older kids when all of a sudden, they were attacked by an older girl and had easily beaten them like it was nothing, and the look in her eyes just made me want to follow her.

Hinata's eyes grew soft before speaking "During those two years you grew into a girl that can easily take care of herself on the streets and I was so proud of you, but then over time I realized that I started to see you as a daughter rather than a member of the gang." She said making me gasp at the confession, she then takes a deep breath before continuing "You see Hikage, that day that I left to confront the rival gang I was actually going to sign some papers for me to adopt you. If I hadn't been so stupid…" she said while her eyes were squeezed tight and tears were coming out "I had wanted you to attend Hebijo and have a better chance than I did when I went so I contacted Rinny-chan and asked her to take you in when you were old enough. And the rest was history." She finished, I could not believe it, the woman that I admired for so long wanted to adopt me? It sounded like something out of a cheesy fairy tale but it was going to happen to me.

"C-can I still call you… _mom_?" I asked her softly, my voice was trembling slightly. I was afraid which is surprisingly interesting to be honest, I was afraid that she would say no.

"Of course, you can even though the adoption never happened you're still my daughter to me." She said happily. With those words the dam on my emotions broke for the second time today and I hugged my mother and we both cried into each other's shoulders, after a few moments we separate "So tell me everything that's happened since…well you know." She asked me and for a few hours I described what happened when I was attending school and when I was trapped inside Yamato no Orochi and the events that followed when we became rouge ninjas, fighting against Kagura the Yokai Slayer and the battle against Gessen Academy and everything else in between. I told her about my teammates and the friends I made with Hanzo despite the fact that we're rouge ninjas which made the next part of the conversations hard to describe.

"Is there anything else you want to tell me?" mom asks me gently.

"Well, there is someone…" I trailed off almost afraid as to how mom would react to me having an attraction towards a good shinobi.

"Ooooh tell me! What's she like?" mom surprises me by asking that as though she could read my mind.

"Well she's an amazing shinobi, she's like the complete opposite of me. She's loud, expressive, brash, and I can't imagine not being with her." I reply "I met her when Rin-sensei tasked us with attacking Hanzo Academy and I admit at first I was indifferent towards her since by then I was completely numb to anything emotional." I continued, reflecting on the vivacious blonde ninja in my memory.

"Huh, I guess it's true what they say 'Like mother, like daughter.'." mom mused "Let me guess she's also a good shinobi?" she asks me "I met a good shinobi and unlike you I fell for her at first sight but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, because ironically enough I was shy around her. I suppose that maybe if I had said something things would've been different." She tells me "So what's her name?" she inquires.

I smile at the memory "Her name's Katsuragi but she prefers to be called Kat." I tell her.

My mom smiles "And do you love her?" she asks me.

I shake my head "I'm not sure, I mean it could be a crush but…" I trail off.

"You're not sure of your feelings towards her." she answers in my place "My advice, go for it. If she accepts your confession then more power to you, and even if she declines then at the least you can be friends or better yet friends with benefits." She tells me.

"Are you sure about that?" I ask her.

"I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did before I bit it. So instead of waiting for this Katsuragi to make the first move, you'll beat her to the punch." Mom replies. I nodded thinking about what she said, I quickly wrap my arms around her giving her a hug.

"I missed you mom." I whisper.

Mom returns the hug "I know, now go get her my little shadow." She whispers into my ear and all of a sudden there was an emptiness in my arms, I stumble on the ground and nearly fall onto the ground from the lack of a body to hold, I whirl my head around fearing the possibility had just happened, after shouting out for mom for what felt like an hour I drop to my knees and I throw my head back and clench my eyes shut as the tears started to flow from my eyes, the pain in my heart was the same as when I was ten on that day…

"No, no oh please god no."

Mom, has just passed on to heaven.

And I just decided to stay there maybe she'll come back if I stay there. I just stayed there ignoring the passage of time just quietly sobbing and letting my tears join the fallen drink earlier onto the sand.

"Hikage?" a voice calls out to me forcing me to snap my head up to see who had spoken to me.

"Katsuragi?" I said somewhat hoarsely and she runs over to me and got onto her knees in front of me, her blue eyes were filled with worry for me, I could not resist and I wrap my arms around her and a fresh wave of tears spill from my eyes. I felt Katsuragi hug me and for a brief second it was like holding my mom again.

"What happened Hikage?" she asked me releasing the embrace, I could clearly hear the worry in her voice.

"I saw my mom." I replied slightly hiccupping shocking my friend.

"She just passed on, didn't she?" she asked, I nodded my head "I wish I could've met her." She tells me.

I smiled "She would've loved to have met you too Kat." I replied surprising her by using her nickname instead of her actual name "C-can you please stay with me?" I ask her "I really don't want to be alone." I explained.

Kat smiled "Of course Hikage." She tells me.

"Please call me Kage-chan. My mom used to call me that." I reply, Kat nodded and sits down next to me, the sounds of the wave hitting the shore creates a soothing rhythm, my eyes grew heavy and I place my head into Kat's lap and I close my eyes letting sleep overtake me.

 _The End._

 _Me: Yeah, the part where Hinata suddenly leaves Hikage, that parts from the final episode of Angel Beats where Kanade did the same thing to Otonashi and the first time I saw that I freely admit to crying from that scene. I know I'm going to get some hate from this but I don't really see Hinata being the whole drawn out emotional goodbye type. By the time, you see this I'll be working on a new story so I AM NOT DEAD! And to Animedevilluvesyuri I tried to make this into a lemon but nothing I could do would work so hopefully this works._

 _As always Hoody Hoo!_


End file.
